


Punishment for Trespassing

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: TCoVT, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer, Vladimir Tod - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly Vladimir, what did you expect to happen? You snuck into Elysia is the dead of night, when vampires are all awake and moving around constantly, and you didn’t expect someone to notice. Especially when you knocked over that planter outside D’Ablo’s Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment for Trespassing

D’Ablo jerked his head up at the sound something crashing in the hallway outside his office. The vampire shot a glance up at Jasik, who had also taken notice of the crash. “Seems we might have a little problem, a spy…” the younger said, fangs sliding out from his gums. D’Ablo smirked “a spy, something I rather despise.” He walked towards the door, the feeling of being healed giving the vampire a bit more strength and confedance. D’Ablo threw open the black gloss doors and looked around. His grey eyes catching a glimpse of someone disappearing around the corner. Tapping into his vampire abilities, the ex-council president took off with inhuman speed and ran after the person. Jasik following after him, though at a more leisurely pace. The vampire with steel grey eyes was a bit excited. After all, he’d been mostly bed reddened for the past few months after his run in with Vladimir Tod. Now he wanted a good excused to have a bit of fun, and fun he would have once he got his hands on the little spy that dared make their way into Elysia. D’Ablo rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of the intruder. A smile formed on his face when he recognized the person in front of him. “Vladimir Tod…” the teen stood petrified as he looked up at D’Ablo.

Onyx eyes widened with fear, making the vampire chuckle. “Whatever are you doing here?” Vlad felt another pair of hands quickly grab his shoulders and held him still. He looked back to see Jasik standing behind him. “It’s none of your business, D’Ablo” Vlad growled angrily. The young Halfling then tried to tear himself free, only to be held still by the older vampire behind him. “None of my business?” D’Ablo asked with a chuckle. Vlad narrowed his eyes, watching the Vampire look behind him at his assistant. “Perhaps, the lad needs to be informed of the fact he was caught not only trespassing but spying.” D’Ablo mused, D’Ablo then grabbed Vlad by the front of his jacket and pulled him back along through the hall way. The teen kicked and cursed at the elder vampire in black, trying desperately to free himself from D’Ablo’s grip.

 

Once inside, the vampire threw the boy to the floor. Vlad let out a yelp as he made contact with the marble flooring. Jasik closed the door behind them, and stood watch over the only obvious exit from the room. Vlad looked around the room, hoping for anyway to get out of his situation. His eyes landed on a few items he might be able to use as weapons, that was, if he could get to them. “take a seat Vladimir” D’Ablo said, his hand pointing towards the two leather chairs in front of the large, dark desk The Halfling swallowed hard and pushed himself to his feet. While moving his feet as slow as possible, Vlad made his way over and sat in one of the chairs. D’Ablo leaned against the edge of the desk, his smile now turning to a bemused grin as he looked over the Halfling. Vlad wore a simple dark blue and grey jacket, which was completely zipped up to withstand the cold from outside. Underneath was a simple red t-shirt that might have been grey earlier in the evening. And of course, a pair of dark jeans and tennis shoes. The vampire began tapping his fingers against the wood of the desk, as if waiting for Vlad to say something. When he didn’t D’Ablo shook his head “you better have a good reason for sneaking in here, Vladimir.” Vlad felt a low growl leave his throat “you better have a good reason for being alive.” He spat back, D’Ablo didn’t look the least bit offended at the boy’s words. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed. “My, my…” he said, his bemused tone starting to piss Vlad off “someone needs to learn a bit more about vampire anatomy.” He said, “I’m alive because you missed my heart and they were able to get me healed in time. Honestly, if you had stayed to finish the job…” D’Ablo paused, his grey eyes flitted over to Jasik for a moment “or aimed a bit higher with your first shot.” Vlad sank back “we wouldn’t be having this conversation, now would we?” D’Ablo continued to look up and down the Halfling’s form, a plan forming in his mind. After all, the lad did need to be punished for breaking into the council building.

“Now, tell me why you came here in the middle of the night.” D’Ablo narrowed his gaze “after all, Bathery is such a long ways off.” He took a step towards Vlad, “and your uncle is half way around the world…” D’Ablo placed both hands on the arms of the chair. Keeping Vlad from getting up “and I know a few vampires, aside from myself, that would love to rip you apart.” Vlad put his hands up, attempting to push the council president away. D’Ablo merely grabbed Vlad’s wrists and held them. “Such an ill temper, I think we’re going to have to teach you manors on top of your other lessons tonight.” Vlad blinked in confusion. Lessons? What was D’Ablo talking about? “Are-are you going to torcher me or something?” D’Ablo chuckled “something like that” he said and let Vlad’s wrists go. “After all, breaking and interring…” D’Ablo looked at Jasik “is against Human law, and one must be punished for breaking the law.” D’Ablo grinned and leaned forward, his steel grey eyes locking on Vlad’s dark onyx orbs. The vampire then reached forward and unzipped Vlad’s jacket. The vampire then forcefully removed it, tossing the fabric to the side as he straightened up and walked around his desk. “And I’ve been quite bored these past few months, so I need a bit of fun.” D’Ablo chuckled “hold him still for me, Jasik” D’Ablo commanded. Before Vlad could push himself up from the plush leather chair, Jasik’s hands clamped down on his shoulders and held him still. Vlad looked back at the vampire, who just gave him an amused grin. “What are you going to do to me?” Vlad trembled as he watched D’Ablo dig through his desk. “Oh, we’re just going to teach you a lesson, of course…” Vlad felt Jasik’s fangs rake along the side of his neck.

D’Ablo stepped around the desk again, smiling sadistically as he walked back over to Vlad. The Halfling started to struggle and squirm as D’Ablo got closer. Something flashed in the low lighting of the office lamps. Something metallic and thin. A needle! Vlad’s eyes focused on the object in D’Ablo’s hand. It was a syringe filled with a strange liquid of a greyish green color. D’Ablo spoke as he stopped in front of Vlad, his steel grey eyes locked on the boy. Vlad watched as he tested the needle like a nurse about to give a flu shot. “As much as I love a fighter, I don’t have the time or equipment to restrain you properly.” D’Ablo once again grabbed Vlad’s wrist, turning his arm over. His eyes landed on the teen’s mark, the black ink slightly glowing from the close proximity to other vampires. Vlad tried to rip his arm away as he spotted the needle and syringe heading for the crook of his elbow. D’Ablo held strong though, his grip was like iron as Vlad thrashed. Jasik put more force behind his own hold. D’Ablo slowly pressed the needle down into Vlad’s skin, this elicited a loud gasp of shock and pain from the young Halfling. Vlad watched with terror filled eyes as the liquid in the glass tube was pushed down into his veins. The liquid left a trail of burning pain in the Halfling’s veins, Vlad let out a loud cry of pain as both vampires stepped back. Vlad found the strength and pushed himself up, only to fall onto his hands and knees. “W-w-what was that stuff?” Vlad asked, his voice weak and barely above a whisper. “An herbal mixture, it’s going to make every part of your body much more sensitive to stimulation. D’Ablo knelt down in front of Vlad, his black gloved hand reached out and made Vlad look at him. “I hope you’re ready, because we are going to have quite a fun night.”

Vlad found himself being led to the center of the room and laid back down. D’Ablo stood there for a moment as the young Halfling moved back onto his knees. “You basterd, I’m going to kill you!” Vlad spat, D’Ablo just shook his head with a chuckle “you? Kill me?” he leaned forward “I’d like to see you try.” He said and watched for a moment as Vlad stood, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven. Vlad reached for his jacket pocket, the Lucis, he had to use to Lucis. D’Ablo clicked his tongue and looked at Jasik “check the lad’s pocket, I think he might have just made your job a lot easier.” D’Ablo chuckled. Jasik smiled and walked over, Vlad gasped as one hand clamped down on his wrist and the other reached into his jacket, withdrawing the small black cylinder. D’Ablo clapped his hand together in excitement. “Well, well” he said “seems you were armed after all” he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Jasik walked over and handed the device to the vampire, D’Ablo took it and inspected it closely. “You really should have used this earlier, it might have saved you from a bit of trouble.” D’Ablo said and shook his head. “Oh well, more fun for me” he said and walked back to his desk.

When he returned, Vlad noticed he’d exchanged the Lucis for something else. A small bottle of sorts, Vlad looked up at the vampire. “Strip” D’Ablo said with a slightly cruel smile “Vlad blinked “what?” he asked, “you heard him, strip” Jasik said, Vlad stumbled back. They wanted him to get naked? What the hell was wrong with these freaks? D’Ablo sighed “really, your already making this complicated?” the vampire walked over, his hands reached up and gripped the fabric of Vlad’s shirt tightly. The sound of fabric being torn filled the room as D’Ablo removed his shirt rather forcefully. D’Ablo then pulled Vlad to him, his lips crashed down onto the Halflings in a kiss. One full of lust and passion, Vlad tried to pull away, but D’Ablo reached up and took a fist full of Vlad’s hair in his hand and forced the teen’s head closer. Vlad felt the vampires tongue licking at his lips, asking for entrance. _‘No’_ Vlad thought at the man before him, D’Ablo bit down slightly with his fangs, forcing Vlad to open his mouth just enough. The young half-vampire felt the slick muscle moving around his mouth, tasting and feeling every part it could reach. Vlad shuttered at the feeling, it was a far cry from anything he’d thought to experience. Vlad then felt another set of hands trailing down his bare back and down to his jeans. “Shame we have to do this for you, I was actually looking forward to you stripping down for us.” The younger vampire hissed into Vlad’s ear. D’Ablo pulled back, the need for oxygen taking over. With a smile, he backed away and watched as Jasik reached around Vlad’s body. Said teen gasped when he felt the vampire start to rub his groin. The touch was gentle, but strange. Vlad let out a moan at the feeling, “seems like the mixture is already working, this ought to be a fun night.” D’Ablo said. As Jasik unzipped Vlad’s jeans, the heavy denim fabric fell to the floor, soon to be joined by the Halfling’s boxers, shoes, and socks. Vlad looked away, embarrassed that his body was already responding the way it was. Vlad felt Jasik wrap a hand around his penis, Vlad let out a shocked gasp at the strange feeling of having another touch him. Of course the boy had experimented on his own, hormones where hard to ignore after all. Jasik stroked up and down his length, causing the member to harden and twitch slightly. Vlad let out a loud moan as the vampire continued “are you enjoying yourself, Vladimir?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad wanted to say no, to curse and fight back. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do anything except stand there weakly and let Jasik touch him. D’Ablo walked back over, his hands joining Jasik’s as he molested the teen’s body. Touching every spot he knew to elicit a response from Vlad. Then, he leaned in for another kiss, Vlad felt his tongue slip in again. Another moan escaped the boy as D’Ablo’s tongue tried to provoke Vlad’s into a battle for dominance. Something that wasn’t actually necessary, considering that D’Ablo already had enough power over the half breed.

Vlad knelt in front of D’Ablo, who had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. His steel colored eyes locked on Vlad, a wicked grin on his lips. The vampire had already discarded his coat and leather pants, leaving him now completely naked as well. “Now, understand this, you’re going to do everything we say. You’re not going to fight, argue, or try to run.” Vlad felt his blood run cold with fear, D’Ablo then implanted thoughts into the Halfling’s head. Vlad moved forward and placed his hands on D’Ablo’s knees. “Now, shall we get started?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad found himself unable to protest as D’Ablo grabbed Vlad by the hair and tugged his head towards his erection. The half breed looked at the member, if he were forced to guess, it had to be around eight or nine inches long and fairly thick. Vlad looked up, “open your mouth and take it like a good boy.” D’Ablo coaxed, his other hand moving towards Vlad’s face. The elder used his thumb to force Vlad’s mouth open and then slipped the head of his cock in. Vlad’s face exploded with a red blush, his eyes closed as he felt the warm member pass his lips and rub against his tongue. D’Ablo let out a loud groan and hissed in approval. “oh yes” he moaned as he shoved more into the Vlad’s mouth “suck me off,” Vlad couldn’t move, the embarrassment of the situation taking over. He was being forced to give the vampire he despised most a blow job. His body shook with anger and fear, he had to do something, anything to get away. Vlad felt the vampire shove his head down, he opened his eyes and looked up at D’Ablo.

His eyes held a bit of anger and disappointment, Vlad tried to fight against the mind control, to get the vampire’s cock out of his mouth. D’Ablo stopped him with a forceful tug of the teen’s hair “remember what I said, Vladimir?” D’Ablo started to force the teen’s head up and down. “You will do everything we tell you.” Vlad gagged when the tip of D’Ablo’s cock hit the back of his throat. The vampire lightened his grip and waited, Vlad considered his situation for a moment. Then he began to bob his head up and down. The steel eyed vampire leaned his head back, allowing loud and pleasured moans to escape him. Vlad pulled his head back, the tip now being the only thing remaining in his mouth. Jasik walked over and sat on the edge of the chair. His eyes looking down at Vlad and his hand stroking his length. D’Ablo let out another loud moan as Vlad took him in his mouth again. “You know, Vladimir” D’Ablo began, running his hand through the teen’s hair as he spoke “you look much cuter with something in your mouth.” He said, the vampire kept his hand on the back of Vlad’s head as the teen sucked him off. Vlad let out a few muffled moans as he worked the vampire’s shaft. The sound sent a few vibrations through D’Ablo and the vampire moaned and closed his eyes. Then, with a grunt, he pushed Vlad back. The teen blinked in slight confusion, before the look of embarrassment reclaimed his face. The realization that he’d given another male a blow job at the forefront of his mind.

D’Ablo smiled “get onto your hands and knees” he commanded, Vlad found himself obeying as he moved into the possession. The elder vampire came up behind him and started running his fingers down Vlad’s back, the Halfling moaned in pleasure as he felt the vampire’s touch descend down to his waist. “I hope you’re ready, because tonight is the night you lose your virginity.” D’Ablo said, Vlad looked back, shocked and confused. D’Ablo moved his hands off Vlad, Jasik handed the bottle to D’Ablo. Vlad then realized it was have been a bottle pf lubricate. His cheeks burned with embarrassment “what, no” Vlad said, he moved to get up, only to be stopped by Jasik “remember Vladimir, your being punished.” He said “your going to have to take it, all of it, after all…” Vlad felt the vampire’s hands cup his face “you wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t followed me here.” Before vlad could even form a retort, he felt something cold and slick at his entrance. The Halfling gasped when he felt it go in slightly, D’Ablo chuckled “he’s rather tight” the vampire behind him said, his voice now laced with lust. The feeling inside him turned from shock, to slight pleasure. The lube was making a slight tingling sensation occure where ever it touched and coated. Vlad let out another moan as he felt D’Ablo press another finger into him. Vlad felt the digits moving, pumping in and out of him and then scissoring to stretch the tight entrance enough. One of Jasik’s hands then reached up to run a hand through Vlad’s raven colored hair. The teen moaned as pleasure started to fully take him over. D’Ablo then withdrew his fingers, causing Vlad to shutter and groan.

The vampire then applied a bit of the slick liquid to his own cock and repositioned himself behind Vlad. The teen moaned when he felt the slick member rubbing against him, the vampire moved and placed his hands next to Vlad’s. The vampire then jerked his hips, forcing his length into Vlad. Said Halfling groaned with the uncomfortable feeling of being filled so quickly. Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever considered himself gay or ever thought about taking something up his ass. The vampire paused his movements, as if giving the teen’s body a moment to fully take in the intruder. Vlad’s insides clinched around him, causing the vampire to buck slightly. “Oh fuck, it’s even better than I though.” He heard D’Ablo whisper, the vampire then started pounding into him, thrusting in and out as he did. Vlad wanted to hold back his moans of pleasure, to not give D’Ablo the satisfaction of hearing them. Unfortunately for him, that couldn’t be helped. With every thrust, Vlad let out a whine or moan in some form or another “oh god! Fuck!” Vlad shouted, earning a chuckle from the two vampires. As weird and perverted as this was, Vlad found himself loving it already. The feeling of being dominated, of being forced to take something up inside him. D’Ablo suddenly thrusted in with notable force, hitting the teen’s prostate as he went in. Vlad screamed incoherently at the feeling. “Already enjoying this?” Jasik asked “honestly, I thought you’d at least try to fight off a bit more.” He said, the younger vampire then looked at D’Ablo. “You think I could put his mouth to good use?” the steel eyed vampire nodded “sure, I’d love to see how he does when being fucked from both ends.” D’Ablo said, once again hitting Vlad’s pleasure spot. Vlad looked up at Jasik, who now had his cock at Vlad’s lips. Without a word, Vlad opened his mouth and accepted the hardened member. Jasik moaned out and grabbed Vlad’s hair in his hands. “Damn, he really does feel good.” Vlad closed his eyes as the young vampire fucked his mouth, his moans now muffled thanks to the thick rod. D’Ablo wrapped his arms around Vlad as his thrusts got harder and deeper. The vampire was now allowing a flurry of moans and curses to escape his lips as he approached the edge. “I’m going to cum inside you, how does that sound?” D’Ablo whispered into Vlad’s ear. The Halfling couldn’t really respond, seeing as Jasik still had a claim to his mouth and his mind still fuzzy from the mix of pleasure and whatever D’Ablo had injected into him.

With one final thrust, Vlad felt D’Ablo burry himself as deep as possible into Vlad’s body. Vlad closed his eyes, feeling his body shake and spasm as the hot fluid filled him. He felt like he was burning from the inside, but that feeling soon subsided as D’Ablo gave a few more thrusts into him. Jasik pulled out of his mouth, allowing lad to breath. D’Ablo looked up at his assistant “might I give him a try?” the young vampire asked. D’Ablo just nodded and pulled out of Vlad, the teen groaned at the sudden emptiness. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Jasik cooed as he rolled Vlad onto his back, Vlad looked up at him as he felt D’Ablo’s cum already leaking out of him. D’Ablo sat back down in the chair and just watched as Jasik positioned himself between the Halfling’s legs. Vlad moaned as he felt Jasik tease his entrance with the head of his cock before slamming into the boy. Vlad felt the vampire go in to the hilt and stop “fuck, you really are tight, even after D’Ablo.” He groaned, if Vlad’s face wasn’t already a bright red, he would have blushed more. Jasik then quickly started to thrust into him, his thrusts were less methodical than D’Ablo’s had been. Vlad looked up at Jasik as he thrusted in “harder” Vlad moaned out the plea, Jasik paused and looked up at D’Ablo. The elder vampire seemed intrigued “enjoying your punishment, are you?” Vlad just moaned when Jasik started thrusting into him again “oh fuck, that feels good!” the Halfling moaned, D’Ablo walked back over and knelt down. Vlad looked at him, “oh how I’m going to enjoy drawing tonight out as long as possible.” He said, he then gently reached down and started to run a hand down Vlad’s face and neck. The teen moaned at his touch and Jasik’s movements. “Touch me please” Vlad said, D’Ablo looked down at the boy’s swollen manhood “you haven’t cum yet, have you?” Vlad shook his head, the vampire chuckled “let’s see if we can hold that off for a bit.” D’Ablo said, he then kissed Vlad’s lips again. “I want you to cum while I’m buried deep inside you.” Vlad gasped as Jasik gave another hard thrust into him and then came. The same feeling overwhelmed Vlad again, the hot fluid filling his insides.

The two vampires stepped back, allowing the teen a moment to breathe “think he’s learned his lesson?” Jasik asked, already knowing what D’Ablo was going to say. “No, no I don’t” he chuckled “I think he needs a lot more than just that.” He said with a chuckled. He planned to enjoy every moment of this, despite the knowledge that Otis undoubtedly come after him for laying a hand on his beloved nephew. D’Ablo then looked back at Vlad, who had found the energy to sit up. With a few large strides, the vampire was now back in front of him. His cock in Vlad’s face “you know what to do” Vlad found himself nodding and taking the elder back into his mouth.

* * *

 

Vlad let out a gasp as D’Ablo pinned him down over the desk. The vampire leaned over him and started licking his neck and shoulder. The night had started to pass in a blur of lust and sex, Vlad wasn’t even sure what time it was or if Nelly realized he had left. But he was sure that he wanted more. More of D’Ablo’s touch, more of the vampire fucking him, of the vampire making him cry out in pleasure. Vlad looked back at the ex-council president as he seemed to be considering what to do. Vlad’s cock ached for release, which they two vampires had denied him multiple times. Vlad moaned when he felt the head of the vampire’s cock at his entrance once again, it felt so amazing. Vlad had never thought he’d think that about anything like this. That he’d enjoy the kiss and touch of another male, but he was. “D-D’Ablo” Vlad stumbled over his name “yes?” the vampire asked as he slid his member into Vlad again, “I need to cum” Vlad pleaded softly, bucking his hips against the vampire. D’Ablo just shook his head “not until I say you can” the elder whispered into his ear, Vlad moaned when D’Ablo jerked his hips a bit more harshly. “Oh fuck me!” Vlad gasped out “that’s what I’m doing” D’Ablo placed his hands on the wooden desk, thrusting in Vlad as the teen moaned and clawed at the hard black wood. D’Ablo leaned down and started kissing Vlad’s neck and back again, Vlad mewled and gasped. Before Vlad knew it, D’Ablo was once again spilling his seed into him, Vlad threw his head back in a moan as he felt the liquid inside him again.

* * *

 

Jasik had his arms around Vlad, the teen was ridding the vampire’s cock as he sat back in the chair. Vlad moaned each time he descended onto the vampire, D’Ablo watched the boy with intrigue. Vlad opened his eyes and looked at the other vampire, Jasik moaned and placed both hands on Vlad’s hips and pulled him down a bit harder, make Vlad shout in pleasure. D’Ablo looked back at the bottle of lube laying on the desk, he then smiled as an idea formed in his head. Vlad reclosed his eyes as the feeling of pleasure got stronger and his body still begging for relief. D’Ablo walked over and started kissing Vlad. In the vampire’s had was the bottle of lube, as he kept Vlad’s attention involved in the kiss, D’Ablo coated his cock with the slick liquid again and pulled back. “Let’s do something a bit more interesting to finish out the night, shall we?” he asked, Vlad trembled when he felt D’Ablo enter him along with Jasik. A loud, pain filled moan passed his lips. D’Ablo reached down and started to stroke Vlad’s cock. “To much” he moaned quietly, “don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” D’Ablo started to gently move into Vlad, his cock rubbing against Jasik’s, who also moaned in pleasure. Vlad’s arms reached up and wrapped around the steel eyed man, the young Halfling closed his eyes and felt his body adjusting quickly. D’Ablo continued to thrust in, it was much tighter than before, but the vampire had done this before. He knew how to make the boy shake and quiver with pleasure. Vlad moaned out and pulled D’Ablo closer, the feeling of having both vampires inside him was amazing now. Vlad shut hit eyes and let them have control over him, he felt more nips and bits down his neck and chest. Vlad was sure that if he hadn’t been half vampire, he’d have more than a few marks left over from tonight. D’Ablo groaned when Vlad suddenly clenched down on them “relax, Vladimir” he whispered as he continued fuck the boy, Jasik moaned out suddenly as he bucked against the two. “Going to cum” the young vampire hissed, D’Ablo smiled and moved a bit faster. His hips bucking into Vlad and his cock rubbing against Jasik’s.

D’Ablo reached down and grasped Vlad’s cock in his had again and slowly stroked it, bringing the teen closer to the edge. Vlad’s eyes rolled back as he felt his orgasm approaching. D’Ablo pushed himself in as far as possible and let out a moan as he felt Vlad cum. The liquid coated both his own and the vampire’s chests. Jasik and D’Ablo both followed soon after, Jasik’s body shook with pleasure as he laid back. D’Ablo pulled out gently and looked down at Vlad, the teen’s eyes were halfway closed and his breathing was erratic. D’Ablo reached down and pulled Vlad up into his arms. The exhausted teen wrapped his arms around D’Ablo’s neck. The vampire could hear every bit of blood rushing through the young one’s body. The temptation was there to just bit into the lad, to feed off Vlad until he’d had his fill. The boy’s body was certainly over flowing with the taste of pleasure, a taste D’Ablo loved more than anything when it came to a fresh meal. While fear was delicious, the vampire found the taste of pleasure to be nearly irresistible and relished in the meals he had time to properly prepare. D’Ablo grinned, a small meal wouldn’t hurt after all. The vampire sat down and moved Vlad’s head aside, exposing the tender flesh of the teen’s neck, with a wide grin, the vampire sank his fangs into the boy’s neck, Vlad gasped as his eyes opened wide. The teen shuddered as he felt the pull of blood being sucked from his neck. Shaking hands reached up and gripped the vampire’s shoulders as Vlad drifted off into a blood loss and sex induced slumber.

* * *

 

Vlad awoke in a car, his head resting on someone’s leg. The Halfling yawned, his mind pondering what time it could be. “Sleep well?” a familiar voice asked, Vlad looked up to see D’Ablo smiling down at him. The boy was then overcome by panic, D’Ablo immediately sensed his fear and glared down at Vlad “oh stop, we just spent a good portion of the night together, having quite a good time.” D’Ablo said “if I was going to kill you, you wouldn’t be waking up right now.” He said, Vlad wanted to speak, but his voice just wasn’t there. He blushed as the memories from the night came to him, “remembering well enough?” the vampire asked, Vlad nodded and liad his head back down, blush covering his face. Vlad noticed then that he was missing his shirt, but his jacket, pants, shoes, and socks had all been slipped back on. “My shirt, where is it?” Vlad asked “D’Ablo ripped it off, remember?” Vlad looked over to see Jasik in the front passenger seat and another male vampire in the driver’s seat. Vlad rubbed his eyes “where are you taking me?” Vlad asked, a sudden feeling of worry came to the young half breed “home, it’s nearly dawn and we don’t want your beloved Aunt noticing you ran off in the middle of the night, now do we?” D’Ablo asked, Vlad blushed “no” he rested his head back on D’Ablo’s leg “how far away are we?” D’Ablo glanced out the window, assessing their surroundings “twenty minutes” the vampire said, Vlad just nodded softly. A hand came down and slowly stroked his back, D’Ablo then spoke “I hope you learned your lesson about breaking into Elysia, Vladimir” he said, his voice taking on a tone of mock sternness. “Next time, just use the front door and avoid getting into trouble.” He whispered “after all, I still have plenty of free time on my hands.” He chuckled “if you ever want to repeat this little fiasco.” The vampire said, Vlad looked away from him. D’Ablo shook his head and started twirling a lock of black hair around his finger.


End file.
